Are You Going To Scarborough Fair?
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: England finds America "having a wank." While America is busy blinding himself, he moans Britain's name. Arthur realizes this, and tells him that he could've just asked instead of thinking of him while pleasuring himself. Britain sings an unforgettable song, Scarborough Fair, during sex because America finds it oh so sexy. (Lemon! Uke!America Seme!England USUK Yaoi)


"Mmm..." America accidentally let a moan escape. "B-Britain." He whispered as he pumped himself harder and harder.

He quickly reached for the tissues by him after feeling a warm tingle in his abdomen. "Nnn..." He gasped, holding the tissues to his twitching penis. "England..." He whispered again, accidentally letting another moan out as he violently came into the tissue. It was so violent, that a few drops stained his dark jeans. His breathing was hitched as he removed the tissue from his penis, gasping for air. Then he noticed the figure out of the corner of his eye.

He gasped as he pulled his red hoodie down to cover his penis. "Britain! How long have you been standing there!?"

The short man looked at his little brother wearing a red hoodie, jeans, and red and white striped socks. He had a tube of vanilla lube next to him and a box of tissues.

"Long enough to hear you say my name. If you wanted me, you could've just asked." England began unbuttoning his white dress shirt. America was blushing immensely.

"Don't undress! That's gay! Wh-What are you doing, Britain!?" America blushed, feeling blood rush back to his pelvis.

His older brother smiled, walking toward America, discarding of his shirt. His body was thin and pale. "I'm giving you want you want. Besides, there's nothing wrong with doing gay things."

Suddenly, the red cloth of America's jacket was lifted up just barely, revealing his large erection. England smiled at it. A pale hand reached up to America's cowlick, suddenly giving it a tug. America groaned, growing even more erect. "Mmm..." America accidentally let a moan out. He bit his lip to prevent any others.

Suddenly, wet warmth surrounded the sensitive rebel lock of hair. America shut his eyes, groaning very loudly. "Oh, God damn!" It continued to be twirled in his mouth, and pre-cum leaked from America's hardened member. It throbbed for release already. England smiled, moaning and humming, sending warm vibrations into the ahoge.

America gasped, feeling a tingle in his abdomen rise up. "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" America groaned, trying to hold it back. He gripped his older brother's soft blonde hair, thrusting his hips up and down involuntarily. He bit his lip. "St-Stop or..."

England could sense that he was very close. "Let it out, America. It's okay." He hummed into the curl.

"N-No..." America protested, letting another moan escape. His face was incredibly red, and his hair was slicked back with sweat.

"I know how to get semen stains out of clothing, if that's what you're so worried about." His voice was soothing and calm, almost sending America over the edge, but he was able to hold back. He gripped England's hair tighter.

"N-No, It's just that...Nnn...It's so early...You're barely...God...erect..." America said, while looking at England's slight bulge. He squirmed with the feeling of being so erect, and he instinctively humped the air again.

"It's fine. I understand that those curls are really sensitive. Besides, premature ejaculation is really common. Every guy has struggled with it. Just come, it's okay." England smiled sweetly, still twirling the piece of hair.

"No! It's...It's embarrassing to come so soon!" America sucked in air. He could only see white now. He tried not to focus in on the feeling on his curl.

"You bloody git, just let it out!" England finally said, frustrated. He started rubbing America's shaft. America instantly and extremely violently came with lazer beam power into England's pale slim fingers. America moaned extremely loudly.

America trembled with tears in his eyes of embarrassment. His face was red with embarrassment. "I...I'm sorry for that being so early. I..."

"It's okay, America." England kissed him sweetly. His lips tasted like sweet English breakfast tea. "It's really alright. You shouldn't be so embarrassed. You really act like a confident guy but...you surprisingly aren't at all."

England moved lower, seeing America's semi-erect penis, covered with semen. England was now painfully hard and desperately needing release. He removed America's now severely stained jeans, revealing his American flag boxers. He then removed those, too. America shivered, terrified that England would try to remove his shirt. Of course, England did.

"N-No...Britain, don't do that..." He whimpered pathetically. He had tears in his delicate and soft blue eyes.

England looked concerned, and he pulled his hand away. "Are you okay?"

"C-Can I leave my shirt on? I...I..." He stammered. It was clear that he was very close to crying, now.

"Of course. That's alright." England smiled sweetly, trying his best to calm America down. He kissed America. He moved lower, and licked America's length. He stuck his tongue in the slit, causing a loud moan from America. It encouraged him, and he wrapped his lips around the large manhood.

America moaned insanely loudly, making the windows tremble with fear as Britain continued. Britain began to hum a familiar song while sucking, the vibrations turning America on even more.

"Are you humming...S-Scarborough Fair?" America realized. He remembered this song being hummed to him to comfort him when he was young. He remembers England's military army playing it during The Revolutionary War.

"War bellows, blazing in scarlet battalions. Generals order their soldiers to kill and to fight for a cause they've long forgotten. Then she'll be a true love of mine." England mumbled/sung while sucking harder.

America gulped, stunned that England was singing such a song that gave America such memories. "You're...singing and anti-war song, England."

"You really are a git, aren't you?" England stopped sucking, and pulled away, a trail of saliva snapping. "You don't catch hints well. It's an anti-war song, you know that. I'm trying to tell you that we should stop fighting like we do. I love you, America." England began unzipping his trousers and removing them.

America's eyes widened. "Your voice when you sing...It's so beautiful."

England smiled sweetly. He continued singing. He had a low and breathy voice. "Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme..." He removed his underwear. "Remember me, to one who lives there...for once he was a true love of mine..." He kept singing. His erection was huge and throbbing. He got above America, and squeezed the lube onto his fingers. The smell of vanilla and sex wafted through the room.

"Tell him to make me a cambric shirt...Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme." He slipped in a finger. America moaned incredibly loudly, covering the sound of England's singing. He kept singing, though. "Without a seam, or needle work...Then he'll be a true love of mine."

America had tears in his eyes with the burning feeling. Another finger entered, England singing softer to calm his little brother down. "Tell him to find me an acre of land. On the hill, a sprinkling of leaves. Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. Washes the grace with silvery tears."

England slipped in another finger, curled the fingers and twisting. He hit America's prostate, and America couldn't help but moan incredibly loudly. He leaked pre-cum as England sung softly into his ear.

"Between the salt water and the sea strands...A soldier cleans and polishes a gun. Then she'll be a true love of mine." America continued moaning, his voice rising above England's. England pulled out his fingers, lubricating himself while singing softly. He then gently entered.

"Nngh...Tell him to reap it in a sickle of leather...War bellows...Mmph...blazing in scarlet...battalions..." He kissed America, and started moving gently. "P-Parsley, sage...Hah! Rosemary...and th-thyme..." England tried to sing, but every once and a while he would moan.

He hit America's prostate. "Generals...order their..." He felt America tighten, and he moaned very loudly. "s-soldiers...to kill..."

England began speeding up, and the warm velvety walls of virgin Alfred made him lose any dignity he had. "And gather...Hah~!" He grunted again, and America moaned very loudly. "...it all in...a bunch of...Nnnnnnngh...heather..."

America moaned incredibly loudly, rolling his head back. He gripped England's hair extremely tightly. England's face was bright red. "And to fight for a cause..."

England sped up incredibly. "...they've long...Mmmm..."

"Oh my God, England!" America shouted, England's weak singing getting him off. "Don't stop! Please...keep singing, too! It's so hot!"

"...forgotten...Then he'll be..." His voice cracked with each note, as he could feel warmth tingle inside of him, and pure ecstasy wash over him. "...a true love of...mine...!" Tears in his eyes of pleasure formed. America squirmed and thrusted his hips involuntarily. His face was bright red.

"England! It's...It's...coming out! Oh my god!" America groaned, very close to coming.

"Are you...going to...Scarborough Fair...? P-Parsley...sage...Mmmm...rosemary and...Ngh...thyme..." England kept thrusting incredibly hard, and started to rub America's abandoned shaft gently, but quickly. "R-Remember...me...to one who...Mmmph...for once he...Hah...was a...true love of..." He gasped as he was about to come. "...M-Mine!" He finally finished the song, and they both simultaneously came, as if waiting for England to finish the song the entire time.

America groaned as Britain pulled out, collapsing next to him. He sighed, snuggling into his older brother's chest.

"I'll...do laundry later and get the stains out of your clothes." He said. America nodded, incredibly tiredly.

England lulled him to sleep by humming Scarborough Fair softly. After America was softly snoring into his chest, England fell asleep.


End file.
